guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thunderclap
I've noticed that recently, a lot of the pages have progressions leading up to 20. I know 19 is reachable by a few means (Awaken the Blood + Focus or Glyph + Focus), but how does one reach 20? Furthermore, it's been showing up in places that don't have a +2 modifying spell (Healing Prayers, for example). Is this necessary, or should progressions be edited to reflect the actual maximum? --Rustjive 03:52, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :A wiseman once told us that if you wield two +1 items at the same time (wand + focus item) then there is a 4% chance they will kick in at the same time and he claimed that if they do, you will get +2 in the desired attribute. So, coupled with Elemental power, Superior Rune and +1 headgear, you get to attribute level 20 on steriods. :) ::Old news, but there are no +1 wands... --Angelo :As you noted this is only possible for 4 Ele attributes and a couple of Necro ones. For the other ones, they should be up to the most possible under the law. Though be mindful that there is a template used on some pages that may force the table to be up to 20. Feel free to remove the template as it never really caught on. --Karlos 08:05, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::I dunno if you meant my templates or the one that came before it, but the older one doesn't exist anymore and mine goes to 19. --Fyren 08:19, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::We took out Progression and Progression2? I thought I saw someone using them somewhere. Ignore me. :) --Karlos 08:43, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I appropriated those names. --Fyren 09:18, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::::you can get to lvl 20 bye yousing a statue(whit the right blessing it it gives +1 at air magic)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rayquaza (talk • ) 16:42, 14 August 2006 (CDT). ::::you are almost a full year late replying to that comment. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:48, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know why sometimes I just lose the -5, but some other times I lose -5 -5? I'm thinking it might have to do with how close I'm standing. And yes, it is just -5 if you're knocking down multiple foes. air --Tinarto 18:55, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I know why. It's because you're either using Conjure Lightning or Lightning Touch with it. Conjure Lightning does additional lightning damage that's counted separately from the lightning damage from your wand attack, and Lightning Touch will do initial lightning damage and extra lightning damage if there's a water hex on the target. Thunderclap will be triggered on each source of lightning damage. --Tjoneil 22:14, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Is there any real use of this skill for a PvP or PvE ele? As you cant take Ether Prodigy to gain energy with it, i fail to see a valid reason to use this. Might as well just made it a monster only skill (for mursaat). : Robin of Glory 20px 06:10, 29 July 2006 (CDT) : A friend of mine used to use this to keep the opposing team down for ~30 seconds (as per Talk:Knockdown). Using Glyph of Elemental Power to raise his Air Magic to 18, he'd be spending 5 energy per knockdown, which occurs every 2 seconds. By keeping the target and those adjacent to them on the floor, the Warriors were able to wreak havoc without much resistance. 220.233.103.77 06:29, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Or for spikes. With a lighting wand, you can keep the infuser down for as long as you want, and just stop wanding after the spike's done. Tycn 22:47, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Consider using brambles. --Thefez Conjure Still need a lightning weapon, it doesn't convert your dmg type — Skuld 12:34, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :Looks like Karlos was overzealous.. I reverted his edit. Ifer 16:41, 16 September 2006 (CDT) ::Went over them again. A shortbow fires faster than a hornbow and won't overlap hits/knockdowns. --Fyren 17:02, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry about the conjure lightning thing. Spelled out how the energy loss takes place. Reinstated the Glyph of elemental power comment as it's relevant here. --Karlos 20:31, 16 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You can use it on any elemental spell but we decided long ago not to say that. --Fyren 20:36, 16 September 2006 (CDT) reality this skill is useless If you say so....The Hobo 05:53, 30 January 2007 (CST) :I use this skill on a build in RA just for the sole purpose of annoying someone and making them frustrated. thunderclap, shocking shortbow, brambles and you can end up being really annoying. throw in a pet just to further annoy them, maybe to add daze. Its really funny to get 2-3 warriors attacking your monk, keep them all down on the ground for ~1 min if u reapply. if you keep them on the ground for a minute at the expense of 100 energy, thats fine in my book.--71.64.115.233 23:49, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Just to point out, we DO have a favored build using Thunderclap. Build:E/R Thunderbow [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::I have to agree though it's quite useless. The knockdown would be good in a biuld focused around this skill with things like Brambles, but you would run out of energy really fast (bad for an ele) and it would end, and an ele without energy is useless. In fact, most things except Warriors are useless without energy. [[User:Dervish Mazta|'Dervish' Mazta]] (''Talk'') Bad note? Its the only way to go, might as well list it — Skuld 15:41, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :The attribute progression table is there for a reason. If players can't do simple math or are too noobish to know how to reach a rank 16, then too bad for them. (T/ ) 15:47, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::We're supposed to help people, not maintain an air of superiority — Skuld 15:49, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::If you want to go and place notes about what types of headgear and superior runes to use on all the skillpages, be my guest Skuld. (T/ ) 15:53, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::For other skills it is irrelevant, I think that it is of use for Thunderclap, and thunderclap alone. — Skuld 15:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't forget Spinal Shivers. But I maintain it is self-explanatory and unnecessary. Like saying that it's better to use a sword or daggers for IW and not a Hammer. (T/ ) 15:58, 24 March 2007 (CDT) LAME skill Do you guys think this skill qualifies as being lame? --Robinhood 23:34, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so. It at least has a use in gimmick builds (Shocking Shortbow, Brambles, etc.). Most LAME skills are either extremely useless or obsolete. --Heelz 00:12, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Because you practically have to build an entire team around Thunderclap to actually make it work, it is pretty close to being LAME. But, since there actually are a few uses for it (unlike say...Balthazar's Pendulum or Supportive Spirit), it is not quite there yet. Borderline I'd say. This skill isn't obsolete (nothing quite like it) and it's not extremely useless because if you do manage to pull off a good build around it, it can be devastating. But "can" and "is" are very different things...Skill has a lot of potential but requires way too much setup and planning to really ever be viable for common, PUG-level stuff. (T/ ) 00:39, 18 July 2007 (CDT) This is my favourite ele skill, not suprised you put a lame tag on it but just wanna say it can really help in fort aspenwood for example, it works in pve too even if there are a few monsters worth throwing it on. This is not completly useless. --Cursed Angel 13:18, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I Like It i like this skill, its beautiful when combined with a channeling rit:D try it and reevaluate the lame tag again :D--Schlumpy 01:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :How exactly would a Rit be able to handle the energy loss? --Kale Ironfist 01:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::well, there are energy mods, radiant insigs, runes of attunement, hmmm basically just figure out a way to get your energy up....ALSO make BFF with Mighty Vorizun cus he gives mucho energy... mines at 83 energy w/o sup runes on,so thats basically the way to keep your energy managable.... PLUS they only lose energy if you knock the foe down, it doesnt subtract energy if the foe is already knocked down... they are knocked down for 2 secs... long enough to use spirit rift, lightning javelin(to knock them down and keep them in range of spirit rift)and ancestors rage(or one of those quick casting high dmg channeling spells) all for dmg of EXTREME while keeping them knocked down.... but i dunno , call me crazy :D plz do...(not trying to come off mean either... just proving a point :)) --Schlumpy 20:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::So basically, you're giving up energy regeneration, health/armor bonuses and attribute points to use this elite? I don't think the trade-off is worth it, especially when it is ONE hex that can easily be removed. Besides, you DO lose energy if they are hit by lightning damage, regardless if it would knock them down or not. --Kale Ironfist 22:52, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Actually yes i would give up energy regen... i only use my build in 1v1(im in 1v1 oriented guild)... but whatever you were correct about knock down energy loss but i never noticed it before... i seem to never really get low on energy(beings that im only killing 1 or 2 ppl due to the fact that its my 1v1 build ) so yes this skill isnt lame but it does have its flaws... plus about the health and armor thing, mighty vorizun gives u extra armor and you dont have to have that high of energy so survivor insigs or rines of vitae would suffice...and the attributes? i only use channeling and air magic beings that spawning power does nothing for channeling rits... but i dunnno, whatever floats your boat :D(PS not trying to be an asshole or n e thing) --Schlumpy 00:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Wanderlust, Earthbind. 'Nuff said. (T/ ) 01:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Agreed--Schlumpy 23:55, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Conjure Note Removed Since Conjures as of the 10-12 update deliever damage in one packet along with the attack, I've removed the note about conjure lightening triggering this twice with no benefit. umm i wonder if any of u guys heard of something called a bip?.... well this skill is not completely useless in the fact that it works in alot of high end team areas,particuarly the deep,stygian veil,doa,urgoz,even some eotn dungeons. until the nerf,i used to be able to trio-six man the deep,including hm. grab a thunder clap ele,a monk,an sf nuker,a bip,a tank,and either another ele or monk.let the tank bunch the mob up,pop on thunder clap/spam lighting strike,shock arrows,etc while the bip keeps ya fresh with energy,and the other ele just nukes away,since the enemies are kd'd,theres little strain on the tank and monk once the groups are bunched.i wouldnt use this skill in a solo build at all,or in pvp as much,but its definetly very useful and not lame. and for those of u who still think a bip/br wont counter the enegry loss,theres always secondary mesmer enegry stealing. No one said it's completely useless (only the OP thinks it's LAME), but it takes some special setup, and that makes it harder to use than most elites. BiP? Yeah, of course that will work. But if you need to use another elite just to get Thunderclap to work, that's a problem isn't it...Thunderclap is one of those special Elites which has a very narrow usefulness, but when it's working it is very nice. It is just not liked much because it's inflexible. (T/ ) 18:28, 28 October 2007 (UTC)